


Mid-Afternoon Soap Operas

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, david is sick, just two soft boys tbh, kevin is taking care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: David catches a cold from the plane, and the inner 'mother hen' in Kevin is awakened.





	Mid-Afternoon Soap Operas

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you lot enjoy this, i had fun writing it xx

 

Travelling by plane always carried the risk of picking up someone else's germs. 

 

Just David's luck, on the trip from Monaco to Florida, he'd managed to catch a bad cold by the time he'd gotten to Kevin's house. 

 

Any chance of a fun week went out of the window.

 

Especially when Kevin, the man who worried about everything, found out how bad it was. 

 

David's voice was raspy and weak, his nose was runny and red and he had a bad cough that just gave him a headache. 

 

He'd been hiding in their bed from the night he'd arrived until the afternoon of the following day. 

 

The Belgian felt like absolute rubbish, and Lady Kady cuddling up to him didn't actually help much; though she was very warm. 

 

Kevin had found a recipe for soup and spent almost an hour and a half making it. 

 

If it made David feel better, then it was worth it. 

 

Chicken noodle soup was a thing he'd grown to really like, having lived in the US for longer than in South Africa. 

 

It was what everyone had when they were sick.

 

He made a point of being quiet when he brought in a bowl of the soup in to David, noticing that he was awake.

 

"Feeling any better?" Kevin asks, hoping that the answer would be a yes but his hopes weren't very high. 

 

David shifted to sit up, look over at the South African with a very small smile and those bright blue eyes that seemed to shimmer, though they were quite tired. "Well, you're here, so I am now." 

 

Even Kevin had to smile a bit at that, but it was obvious that he wasn't feeling any better physically. He sat down beside him with the bowl of warm soup in his lap. 

 

"Is that for me?" David tilts his head as he asks, moving the pillow and resting his back against it. He sniffled a bit after he let out a small cough.  "You didn't have to do that, you know." 

 

Kevin nodded and shifted to face him, spoon in hand. "Of course I had to, it's my job to take care of you when you're sick. So," he pauses only to take a spoonful of soup and let it hover over the bowl, "Say  _ah_." 

 

A small flush appeared on David's face, raising an eyebrow. "You're being... serious?" 

 

"Completely serious." 

 

After a second, the Belgian relented, although he felt a bit silly. 

 

He opened his mouth somewhat and Kevin followed through with the gesture. 

 

That soup was delicious though and very welcome, considering he hadn't eaten since the day before. 

 

"Oh- wait," David blinked a few times, looking at the bowl, then at Kevin. "What kind of soup is that?"

 

"Chicken Noodle." 

 

"It's really, really good." 

 

With that, the South African gave him another spoonful, starting to smile as David did as well. 

 

 

__

 

 

The bedroom walls got quite boring, so, after a nap, David got up and went to the living room to watch something that wasn't unmoving curtains. 

 

Kevin was in the kitchen and saw him as he was leaving, with an orange and bottle of water in both hands. 

 

However, he put them on the counter immediately in favour of David; picking him up without even asking.

 

"Oh my god, you don't have a blanket." 

 

"Kev, I'm fine, honestly-"

 

Kevin shook his head and walked over to set him down on the couch, briefly leaving and coming back with a blanket and a box of tissues. "You need to stay warm." 

 

David huffed with his arms folded over his chest, following up the action with a sneeze. He groaned to himself, reaching out to grab a tissue.

 

The older of the two didn't hesitate to take one out and wipe his nose.

 

He handed it to David and took the blanket, wrapping it around him before picking him up again.

 

When Kevin sat down, he set David in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Are you comfy?" He asks as the smaller man shifted a bit and rested his head against his shoulder. 

 

David nods in response, using the blanket to cover his mouth. "You don't need to be so..." 

 

He couldn't think of the word in English. 

 

"Overbearing?" Kevin tried to guess the word, but he felt David shake his head. 

 

"No, it's just... it's not bad. I just feel like- a kid, you know? My legs aren't broken or anything." 

 

Kevin pursed his lips, suddenly feeling a bit bad. "I'm not upsetting you,  am I?"

 

"Kevin- no, you're not. I'm just not used to it is all." David attempts to soothe his worry, pulling away for a moment before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're the best." 

 

The South African couldn't help but smile at him, unable to resist cupping his cheek in his hand. He looked so small against him, it showcased just how tall Kevin really was. 

 

For a moment, he ran his thumb over his cheek before moving some of his soft, blonde hair away from his forehead before kissing it gently. 

 

David settled down somewhat, his head finding a spot against his shoulder again with a smile on his lips. 

 

No protest came when Kevin turned the tv on, switching the channels to some soap opera reruns. 

 

Everyone knew how much Kevin loved his soap operas, he was an eighty-year-old grandmother on the inside. 

 

If it made Kevin happy, then David was just as happy, curled up in his warm embrace on the couch.

 

Even if it was for a few minutes, David had forgotten how sick he felt; even when he felt a soft tissue against his nose every so often. 


End file.
